


Don't Beat Yourself Up

by NekoNice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNice/pseuds/NekoNice
Summary: Lance is closing up for the night, cleaning and drying the last of the glasses before heading home.But then the door from the restaurant opens right as he puts the last of the glasses back in the cabinet.A guy with a black eye, blood dripping down his nose and tears streaming down his face, stands in front of the him.





	Don't Beat Yourself Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had that grow into a story. I didn't really know what to tag so if you have any suggestions please feel free to comment some. I tried to do as much research as I could on the subjects in this story, my apologies if something is wrong. I hope you enjoy.

Lance turns the glass in his hand, looking for any filth that could be staining the crystal. 

He's finishing up for today, cleaning the last of the glasses before heading home. It was a busy night at Voltron, but the restaurant usually is busiest on Fridays so there's no surprise there.

But that also meant that it took a while for the employer's to finally enjoy their dinner, they ate the leftovers that were still good and appetizing, but if there isn't enough then Hunk will usually make a little bit more. Always vegetables because he claims that Lance doesn't eat enough on his own.

They clean up after everyone had enough food and make the place ready to close for the night. Pidge, a waiter and good friend of Lance, already left for the night, Coran and Allura, the owners of this establishment are in back, talking about who knows what. Hunk, the main chef, is in the kitchen cleaning up the rest of his things so he can easily find everything again tomorrow and the rest of the staff has already gone home.

Lance always stays for as long as he can, he usually ends up cleaning tables or the silver wear one more time. He just wants to make sure everything is in order before they leave, even if Coran and Allura insist that they can do it themselves, he just wants to help them out. Right now he's standing by the bar, looking over the glass in his hand and get it to sparkle. He knows that they have a dishwasher, he's just getting the things that the machine missed.

The door to the kitchen opens and Hunk walks out. "Alrighty. You coming with?" He asks Lance, as he walks to the coat rack, taking his coat off and putting it on. 

"Nope." Lance replays, popping the p, not looking up from the glass.

"Come on dude, you could be home by now." Hunk says back, adjusting his coat. It's raining heavily outside so he'll need it. 

"I know, I know." There's a smile on his face as he continues to clean the glasses. "But I like helping close up." 

"Alright whatever man, suit yourself." He's already at the door, readying himself for the water load that's about to be dropped on his head. 

"Bye, see ya on Monday." Lance only gets a little wave, before Hunk dashes out through the door to get to his car.

After that it's silenced, only the rain ticking on the glass of the windows can be heard. Lance busies himself with the last of the glass. He turns his back to the front door to put a glass back in the cabinet where it belongs. 

His back is turned for just a second, but then the bell at the top of the door rings. It wasn't Hunk, he would have immediately shouted that it was him the moment the bell would ring. Lance frowns in confusion, it's almost eleven am and the closed sign is already on the door. 

"We're closed." Lance says dryly, not really caring, maybe they're drunk or can't read.

The glass is in the cabinet, but Lance still hasn't heard the bell ring again, which means that whoever just entered is still inside. Lance turns back around, to face this stranger.

"I told you we're clo-" he cuts himself off upon seeing who's standing on the opposite side of the bar.

A guy, about his age, is standing in front of him, in nothing but a red hoodie and black jeans, soaked to the bone and shaking in his boots. His raven black hair is stuck to his skull and dripping water on to his face. He's crying, breathing heavily as little sobs leave his mouth.

Lance watched as the water in his hair drips over his left eye, it's swollen and the color of the skin changed to a dark purple. The bruise goes form his eye to the side of his face and stretches out to the bridge of his nose, signing that it was quite the push he got. His nose is bleeding heavily, merging with snot, tears and rain water as it runs down his face and onto the floor. 

They make eye contact and right away Lance sees the distress and confusion in his eyes like he's lost and doesn't know what to do. He's not only shaking from the cold, but also from the shook. Heck, anyone would be if they got a punch to the face resulting in an injury like that one.

The dark haired boy opens his mouth to say something, but only a little broken sob comes out. He breaks eye contact with Lance and starts backing up towards the door like he just realized where he is.

Lance puts the towel he was using to dry the glasses with on the bar. "Hey." It's weak and almost a whisper. "Are- are you oke? Do you need help?" Lance asks as he walks around the bar. He's scared if he's being honest, you normally don't see people this distressed standing in front of you. If anything Lance is worried about the poor guy.

"Is there anything I can-" Lance starts asking once he gets around the bar, but stops when he sees the guy backing up when Lance gets to close to him. The guy almost backs up into a table behind him. He hugs himself tightly and looks at Lance with fear. "It's oke." Lance immediately says, backing up a bit to give him some space, the waiter stretches his arms out towards the guy to show that he means no harm. "It's oke, I just want to help." 

"I.." The first thing the man says since he got here and it sounds so broken and vulnerable. "I- it's cold, I just.." he's shaking more now and his legs look like they're going to give out- oh god is he gonna faint!

Lance move's quickly and catches the guy as he starting to fall forward. The guy goes limp in Lance's arms, little shooks going through his body still. "Allura! Coran!" Lance shouts, trying to get the guy to learn on his right arm so he can get a chair out with his left. 

Allura and Coran walk out just as Lance puts the man in the chair. "Lance what's wron-" Allura starts asking but stops when she sees the guy with a bloody nose sitting in one of her chairs. 

"What happened?" Coran asks concerned, as he quickly walks over to the two of them.

"Who is that?" Allura asks walking fastly behind Coran.

"He just walked in like this. I don't know what happened to him." Lance replies, just as confused as they are. Moving back so they can take a look.

Coran kneels down so that he's at eye level with the dark haired guy. "Hello there boy, do you have a name?" The ginger haired man asks softly, giving a kind smile.

The guy doesn't make eye contact, just sits there shaking. He opens his mouth weakly, but only a little sob comes out. 

"It's oke, take your time," Coran whispers.

"K-Keith." He finally breaths out. 

"Oke Keith, we're gonna help you, ok?" Coran says, giving him a friendly smile. "Oh, you're soaked to the bone." He turns his head to lance and Allura. "Can you two maybe get something to dry him off with and something that will keep him warm? Also something we can use to stop the bleeding, some ice for his eye as well?" 

Lance and Allura are already moving. Lance goes to the kitchen to try and find some clean towels that they can use to dry him off with, he also grabs the ice that they can put on his eye so it doesn't swell up. He runs back with both things in hand. 

Coran and Lance use the towels to dry his hair and Coran put one of the towels on Keith's nose to stop the bleeding and put the ice carefully on his eye. Coran asks if he can hold them in place and the raven haired boy weakly puts his hand to the towel and the other on the bag of ice to hold them in place.

Allura also comes back, but she's holding one of their crumpled up tablecloth that's dragging itself over the floor and almost blocks her vision completely. 

"Allura." Lance says amused. 

"What?! it's clean and big so it can keep him warm." She snaps back, walking around the two of them so she can gently put the cloth over the injured boy's shoulders to cover him up in warmth.

Coran is still crouched in front of Keith examining him. He's as pale as a ghost, he sits lifeless in his chair and the only movement he makes are little shocks from sobs that are still coming out of his mouth. It's like he's barely aware of where he is and that his light could go out at any minute now.

"Keith." He starts. "Can you tell us what happened to you?" Coran asked slowly.

For a moment it looks like they won't get an answer. Keith just sits there looking at nothing into the distance, but then as if the words just got through to him is he suddenly shaking violently and his breathing is going out of control again.

"Hey, hey, no- it's oke. You don't need to answer. Just breathe." Coran breaths with him to try and calm him back down. Coran gives him one concerned look after he's calmed down and then stands back up.

"We need to get him to the hospital." He finally says. 

It's silence for a bit as the three of them think. "Should we call an ambulance?" Allura asks, still standing behind the chair where Keith's sitting in. 

"I can take him?" Lance asked arms crossed over his chest as he looks at the injuries on Keith's face. "It will take a long time for the ambulance to get here anyway, maybe it's better if I go?" 

"It will take a while for the ambulance to get here, but it's at least a two hour drive to the nearest hospital and you still need to go home afterward." Allura states, not wanting to burden him it seems.

"It's fine, I don't mind. The most important thing right now is getting him to the hospital as fast as possible." Lance says back, giving the raven haired a concerned glance and then looking back to his bosses.

Coran curls the end of his mustache between his fingertips in thought. "It would take a long time for the ambulance to get here." He murmurs to himself in thought. "Oke then I'll come with you."

"No, no. You two had a long night. It's fine I can handle it." Lance's Insists.

"Lance." Allura says with a bit of worry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lance says back.

Coran sighs. "Already then. I know there's no point in arguing about this because you're as stubborn as they get." Lance chuckles a little at that. "If you want to help him so badly then be my guest." Coran finish and gestures to the wounded man in front of him.

The hands of said man still holding the towel and ice, have dropped to his lap. He isn't moving anymore, not even shaking, but it looked like he's still conscious, that's good at least.

Lance went to get his coat and to make sure he got everything else. He then went back to the injured man sitting in the chair, were Allura and Coran were standing next to.

The Cuban man kneels down to whisper to the raven haired man. "I'm going to picking you up now, oke?" The man only gave him a ghostly stare but then gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

So Lance when to pick him up, bridal style and he tried to get the tablecloth to cover him up from head to toe so he wouldn't get too wet from the rain. Coran and Allura helped cover him up and then stepped back.

"Be careful." Allura says, smiling at him.

"You don't know this guy, so try not to get too involved." Coran reminded him, probably trying to look out for him.

"Guys, it's fine. I know how to drive and I'm only getting him to the hospital." 

"You're too kind for your own good." 

Lance just shrugs as best he can with someone in his arms. "I'm gonna go now he's getting heavy." 

The waiter pushes the door open for himself with his hip and as quickly as he possibly can dashes to his car in the rainfall. He somehow opens the door to the passenger's seat and puts the limp man in, puts his seatbelt on and slides in the driving seat next to him.

"Alrighty." Lance sighs out after getting his seatbelt on.

There's a little bit of groaning next to him.

"It's oke man, I'm gonna help you." Lance promises as he drives out of the parking lot of the restaurant.

 

***

 

They've been on the road for a little bit, but already the rain and traffic are not working in Lance's favor. He should have waited for an ambulance, his mamá always said that his kindness is a gift and a curse, he just can't help himself, can he? He's never going to get home at this point.

He puts his head on the top of the steering wheel as he waits for the traffic light to turn green. He looks over at the injury man sitting next to him. 

He's unconscious.

"Heyheyhey! You can't sleep wake up!" He tried to shake him as lightly as he can.

A little groan and then the raven's eyes slowly open up. Just a second and then he's suddenly wide awake. 

"Where am I?!" He shoots straight up in his seat looking around. 

"You're in a car. We're going to the hospital. Please don't make me pull over." Lance says the last part almost like a plead, because it's late he's tired and he just wants to get this over with quickly.

"Hospit-" He cuts himself off with a painful loud groan and a hand going up to the left side of his face. "Au- fuck." 

"Put the ice on it." Lance says, pointing to the halfway melted bag of ice in Keith's lap.

The confused man looks down at his lap, were his legs are wrapped up in a blanket of some kind. "Is this a tablecloth?" He asks as he lifts the ice out of his lap and lets out a painful hiss when he puts it to his eye.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Lance response dryly.

"What the fuck." Keith whispers to himself.

"You don't remember what happened?" Lance asks, not looking away from the road because they're driving again.

"Well....." He seems to hesitate. "Not really." 

Lance sighs. "Well, you walked in too the restaurant I work at, Voltron."

"Voltron?" 

"Don't ask"

"Anyway, you looking the way you do with a black eye, made it clear that you needed help so then after you almost fainted did my bosses and I try to help you. One thing led to another and now I'm taking you to the hospital." Lance explains

"Oke. why?" 

"Why?"

"Why are you taking me to the hospital? You could have.. I don't know, called the police or called an ambulance or something, I don't know." It sounds like he's talking nonsense, it must be hard to talk.

"Why do I need a reason? Can't I just help someone when I want to help them?" 

"You don't even know me." Keith says and if you listen carefully you can hear the sadness in his already weak voice.

"I don't have to know you. You're in pain, so I'm taking you to the hospital, can't be any simpler." 

Keith let's out a little huff of breath. "That's a very optimistic way of look at things." 

"Well, that's what you get if you have a mamá like mine." Lance laughed.

It's suddenly silence after Lance said that.

"Um.... So if you don't mind me asking." Lance starts, feeling a bit nervous. "What happened to you anyway? Did you get into a fight or something?" 

Keith doesn't respond, Lance gives him a glance after a bit of time. His hair is mostly dry up, it looks fluffy and soft. He's also not so pale anymore and his nose has stopped bleeding.

He looks out the window with a pained expression, eyes sad and hurt. 

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine." Lance says, looking back to the road. "I mean. They're probably gonna ask what happened at the hospital, so maybe-" 

"Can you shut the fuck up." 

Lance almost lost the steering wheel. "Excuse me?"

"You said it yourself, you don't have to know me. So don't ask." 

"I'm helping you-"

"Yeah, well I never ask for your help did I?"

Unbelievable, Lance is driving two hours for this fucker to get him to the hospital, because he wants to help him out and this is the thanks he gets? Lance doesn't know he laughed until Keith makes a comment about it.

"What's so funny?"

"Well." Lance started "If I didn't just watch you almost faint back at the restaurant then I would have probably kicked you out of my car right now." Lance says, not breaking eye contact from the road. "Lucky me I guess for helping an asshole." 

It's deadly silence after that, only the rain, the windscreen wipers and the car's passing them by can be heard. They continue riding in silence with the feeling of the conversation hanging in the air for almost an eternity.

Then Keith sighs. "Sorry."

Lance doesn't respond, just looks dead ahead.

"I've had...... quite the night and I shouldn't be taking it out on someone that's trying to help me." 

Lance gives him a look and sighs. "It's fine man I get it, just wanted to know what kind of mother fucker would do something like that."

Again silence, in fact Lance sees Keith flinch out of the corner of his eyes the moment he said that.

"Um... But forget about that for now." Lance says trying to change the subject but to no avail. Keith just looks out the window with a thoughtful look on his face.

They've been driving for almost one hour, when Keith suddenly say's something, startling Lance a little.

"I...um." he stutters. "Maybe." Keith looks at Lance then, his eyes look sad like a kicked puppy begging for help. "Maybe, it's good if I tell someone...... Telling a stranger may also be better than someone I know..."

"Um ok, but only if you want." Lance says. He saw it, it was small and almost unnoticed but there, Keith smiled a little, a hopeful smile. 

The smile was gonna as fast as it came and it looked like Keith was preparing himself to say something, but it felt like it never came. Lance gave him time but after a while.

"Are you-"

"My mom." Keith said, fast and loud like ripping off a band-aid.

"My mom died a few months ago." His voice broke at the end of the sentence. "And my dad." Lance looked at him and saw such a sad and lonely man. 

"My dad isn't taking it to well. He comes home late and........ drunk." He stutters out the last word with tears already in his eyes.

"Oke, yeah." Lance glances back and forth between the now crying man next to him and the road. "Take it easy, I get. No need to tell me more." Lance sighs. "God I can't even imagine that." He whispers to himself.

Keith let's out a sod as he tries to stop the tears.

"Here." Lance reached over to pick up an edge of the tablecloth, it's so long it goes over to Lance's seat. "Use the tablecloth, bury your face in it." He says as he sticks the end of it in Keith's face. 

Keith laugh's, for the first time since they've met and Lance immediately things to himself that he likes that laugh and would like to hear more of it. 

Keith buries his face into the white-pinkish tablecloth with black, blue, yellow, green and red v shapes on it, to get rid of the tears on his face.

"Thank you." He sounded so honest and raw. Lance isn't really sure if he's being thanked for taking him to the hospital or listening to him, but he doesn't really care.

"Of course." He responds softly.

 

***

 

They ride the rest of the way in silence and get to the hospital just as it stops raining. They get out of the car, but Keith is a little wonky on his feet so Lance slides an arm under his shoulder. Keith looks away shyly and murmurs a little thanks.

They get to the front desk of the first aid department and are told to go sit in the waiting room, the doctor will be with them shortly. 

They sit and wait. Lance twiddling his thumbs, they'll be waiting here for quite some time so Lance being Lance wants conversation to keep himself busy, he's a people person he can't help it. 

But looking at Keith and how dead he looks, plus the conversation they've already had in the car. He doesn't really seem up for talking, so Lance takes out his phone to distract himself instead.

Until.

"I didn't get your name." Keith murmurs head against the wall, eyes closed.

Lance almost didn't hear, so he was cut off guard. "Lance." He hastily replies. "Lance Mcclain." 

Keith hums. "Keith Kogane." 

"I know your name." 

Keith frowns in confusion.

"You already said your name at the restaurant." 

Keith frowns more, eyes still closed. "Really?" 

Lance almost laughs and lays his head against the wall as well and closes his eyes. "You must be really fucked up if you can't even remember saying your own name." 

Keith sighs "yeah."

It's silence again for the hundredth time that night, because what really is there to say in a situation like this one. Lance opens his eyes and states at the ceiling in thought. Your mother dying and then your dad beating you up in the aftermath, Lance really can't imagine it, the hell Keith must be going through. With that in mind, looking back to when Keith entered the restaurant hopeless and lost really is a lot heavier now. His dad had just hit him and he was left to wonder for himself in the rain.

Lance looks over to Keith, who's now also starting at the ceiling. Keith turns his head as if he knew Lance was looking at him. They make eye contact and for a moment there is no awkwardness, for a moment they are just two tired guys sitting at the first aid with the all their thoughts hanging on their shoulders. 

After a while, Lance whispers. "It's going to be oke." And that, Lance concluded was the right and only thing to say in a situation like this.

Keith breath hinged and his eyes glass over, but not with tears almost like a spark, something hopeful and kind. So pure it may make Lance cry instead.

 

They see the doctor who does ask what happened, but before Lance can think of anything Keith already said that he just got into a fight, the doctor believes it probably seeing things like this a lot around this time. Keith ended up having a broken nose that needed to be put straight and a pretty serious concussion, Lance could have figured the last one out himself, but he's glad that Keith only has injuries that can be healed by just rest, sure it's going to take a while, but thank god it's not something too serious.

"So he can take Tylenol, two pills every six hours. He needs to rest, it's also very important that if he sleeps that he gets woken up every hour or so. Taking some days off of work is also advised." The doctor explains. "Will he be staying with you?" The doctor then asks looking at Lance and again before he can even answer, Keith already answers for him. 

"He'll take me home." Keith looks at him than for me examination table, it looks like he's begging to Lance in silence, so he nods.

"Yeah um, I'll take him." The doctor nods at that and that's the end of it.

They get to the car again, Lance helping Keith in. Once Lance is in the driver's seat he sighs and massages the bridge of his nose "I'm assuming that you have a friend or something where I can bring you to?"

When he didn't get an answer he looked over to Keith who was having trouble keeping his eyes open, he realized quickly that the question was for him after Lance looked his way. "Just bring me home." Keith mumbles under his breath, he gives up and just closes his eyes.

"Home?!" 

"Yes the address is-"

"Where your dad is?!"

Keith open's his mouth and closes it, he swallows around the knot in his throat and then sighs out. "Yes-"

"No." Lance say so quickly and loud, Keith wasn't even done saying his words. Keith sighs and sings lower in he seat. "No- what are you thinking?!" Lance continues. "You need rest and to be looked after, not- not some fucked up drunken dad!" After the words leave his mouth Lance regards them, he turns to him an apologize already on his lips but he loses his words when he sees Keith, his lip is shaking and he's now closing his eyes tightly clearly trying to keep himself together, he takes a shaky breath through his nose and breaths it out through his mouth. "I know...." He whispers.

Lance leans with his head on the steering wheel, at a loss for what to do. He did what he had to do he toke him to the hospital, it's late Lance should be done. No, it's not done Keith is still in need of help and for now the only thing Lance can do is- 

"There really is no one else?" Lance asks again just to be sure.

Keith response with a little "no" sound and Lance sighs. 

"Don't fall asleep yet oke? wait until we're at my place." Lance said as he jams the keys in and starts the car.

"Your place?" Keith mumbles half dead.

"Yes."

"N-nojustbringme-" Keith try's again but words seem to fail him.

Lance just ignores him and backs out of the parking lot and on to the road home. He really is, too kind.

 

***

Lance goes into the garage of the apartment building, he gets out with all of his stuff leaving the tablecloth in the car so he doesn't forget to bring it back. He walks around the car to get Keith out and unbuckles his seatbelt, he gives him a little nudge. "Come on buddy, we have to get you inside." The only thing Lance got in return was an annoyed hum and Keith still not opening his eyes. "Come on! You can sleep when we're inside." 

Keith open's his eyes blink's twice and then closes them again. Lance groans in annoyance, he breathes in and clap's his hands together. "Oke, oke, I guess we're going it like this, again!" He picks him up, bride style. He closed the door with his hip and lock the car with the keys that he still has in his hand, he then as quickly as he can made his way to the elevator.

He pushed the button, it seemed to take forever for the elevator to get down and wait with a man in your arms isn't very pleased, good thing all that swimming paid off. 

The elevator gets down and Lance gets in and pushes the number to his floor, he goes to sit on that little fold-out seat's that elevators have. Lance sighs. "You are, literally quite the handfull." He leans his head against the elevator wall. "You know it's the midnight when you're making jokes to yourself."

They get to the floor, Lance still has to walk to the apartment and Keith is honestly getting quite heavy, the fact that he's half conscious and does moving around a lot isn't really helping. 

They get to Lance's door finally, but he has a hard time finding the right key from the bundle of keys still in his hand, not being able to see his hands doesn't help either. He eventually gets the right one and the door opens for him. He steps inside and immediately a gray cat with a blue collar on came up to his leg meowing his ears off. "Hello there Azul, guess what I brought home. Nope, it's not the girlfriend Abuela wanted." Azul doesn't understand and just meows some more to get the attention she has probably been wanting all day.

Lance walk's inside and closes the door behind himself to best of his ability. Lance's apartment isn't anything fancy, it's like a big closet with the kitchen taking up most of the space but it's good enough for him, Azul and occasionally Pidge and Hunk. The bedroom is the best thing though, a two sized bed can fit in there and he has a build in closet. He only has one bedroom though so now a choice must be made.

Lance gets to his bedroom and gently puts Keith down on his bed now free from the weight on his arms, Keith immediately curls up around the covers and looks to be falling asleep for real this time. Azul jump's on the bed and looks confusedly at the stranger in Lance's bed, probably because it's her bed in a way as well. 

Lance sighs. "Looks like we're not sleeping in our bed tonight." He says as he gives her a scratch on the head that she curls into.

Lance looks at Keith. Even though his clothes have dried quite a lot they still look a little damp, plus it's just not comfortable sleeping in your jeans and he has to wear those clothes again tomorrow.

Lance sighs, he's tired too he just has to get this over with and then get some sleep, thank god he's free tomorrow. Lance turns Keith so that he's on his back and then swallows thickly, he didn't really think this through did he.

He unzips the jeans and as quickly as he can, takes them off. "This isn't really how I imagined taking a boy's pan's off in my bedroom would go." Lance says dryly, Keith only mumbles a bit letting himself be undressed Lance gets his hoodie off as well and try's not to blush too much upon now having a half naked man in his bed. He opens his closest and gets a shirt out that he doesn't wear that much and puts in on Keith who is moving around a lot which isn't helping.

He finally gets Keith under the covers and of course he falls right to sleep. Lance sighs and puts Keith's clothes on the other side of the bed. Lance takes the pillow from the other side of the bed as well and he pulls out a blanket from the closet, he also takes a shirt with him and then walk's back into the living room. 

Azul sends the now sleeping Keith one more look before following after her caretaker. Lance puts the pillow on the couch and the blanket as well, it isn't a big couch can barely fit him, nor is it comfortable but it will have to do for now. Honestly Lance is so tired he doesn't even care at this point.

He gets changed and puts his clothes on the living room chair, he sits on the couch Azul trying to jump in his lap right away, he scratches her head well he sets an alarm so he doesn't forget to wake Keith up once in a while. He puts his phone on the coffee table and then gets under the blanket. Azul wiggles her way underneath the blanket as well and is now purring close to Lance's face. 

Lance giggles. "You silly kitty." Lance continues scratches her head as he closes his eyes. "I did something good today Azul, at least I think so. Too bad, it cost us our bed, sorry about that." Azul just continues purring and getting all in Lance's face, he just smiles and he slowly loses himself in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, I would love to hear some feedback.
> 
> Hopefully until next time^^
> 
> Tumblr: thenicefan


End file.
